BIONICLE Sets
Here is a list of all the Bionicle sets known. Types *Canisters - Packaged in plastic cylinders, sold in groups of six. $6.99 to $9.99 or £4.99 to £7.99 *Box sets - Smaller sets that come in boxes. Sold in groups of six, with the exception of 2007, in which there was only four. $2.99 to $5.99 or £1.99 to £3.99 *Titans - Big sets that come in larger boxes. Normally priced between $20 and $30 or £14.99 to £29.99 *Playsets - System Lego sets with Bionicle theme. Price range varies. *Collectibles - The collectibles come in even smaller boxes that have a number of extra collectibles. Normally, each year's sets also include that year's collectible. Priced around $2 or £1.50 2001 *'Collectible' **8525-8530 Kanohi Mask Pack ***Contained 3 different Kanohi. *'Box sets' **8540 Vakama **8541 Matau **8542 Onewa **8543 Nokama **8544 Nuju **8545 Whenua *'Canisters' **8531 Pohatu **8532 Onua **8533 Gali **8534 Tahu **8535 Lewa **8536 Kopaka ***Instructions inculded with Pohatu,Onua and Tahu to build Toa Kaita Akamai ***Instructions inculded with Gali,Lewa and Kopaka to build Toa Kaita Wairuha *'Titans' **8537 Nui-Rama *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Nui Kopen **8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Kuma-Nui **8539 Manas *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Mana Ko **8548 Nui Jaga *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Kahu bird **8549 Tarakava *** Inlcuded intructions to make a Tarakava Nui *'Extra' **1388 Hewkii **1389 Onepu **1390 Macku **1391 Jaller **1392 Kongu **1393 Matoro ***Included instructions to build a Matoran Nui. 2002 *'Collectible' **8569 Krana Pack ***Contained three krana and gold or silver Kanohi *'Bohrok Va' ** 8559 Gahlok Va ** 8560 Kohrak Va ** 8561 Lehvak Va ** 8562 Pahrak Va ** 8563 Tahnok Va ** 8564 Nuhvok Va ***Included instructions to build a combination of Gahlok Va,Kohrak Va and Lehvak Va. ***Included instructions to build a combination of Pahrak Va,Tahnok Va and Nuhvok Va. ****Neither of the 2 above models are in the storyline. *'Bohrok' ** 8560 Pahrak ** 8561 Nuhvok ** 8562 Gahlok ** 8563 Tahnok ** 8564 Lehvak ** 8565 Kohrak ***instructions to build a combination of Gahlok,Kohrak and Lehvak. ***instructions to build a combination of Panrahk,Tahnok, and Nuhvok ****Neither of the 2 above models are in the storyline. *'Titans' **8556 Boxor ***Included Nuparu and instrutions for an alternate model.Not included in storyline. **8557 Exo-Toa ***Included instructions for an alternate model(called the "Exo Raptor").Not included in storyline. **8558 Cahdok and Gahdok ***Included instructions for an alternate model(called the "Barag Spider").Not included in storyline. *'Extra' **Vahi, Mask of Time. 2003 *'Toa Nuva' **8566 Onua Nuva **8567 Lewa Nuva **8568 Pohatu Nuva **8570 Gali Nuva **8571 Kopaka Nuva **8572 Tahu Nuva ***Contained instructions with Pohatu Nuva, Onua Nuva and Tahu Nuva to build Akamai Nuva. Not included in storyline, but assumed it exists. ***Contained instructions with Kopaka Nuva, Gali Nuva and Lewa Nuva to build Wairuha Nuva. *'Bohrok Kal' **8573 Nuhvok Kal **8574 Tahnok Kal **8575 Kohrak Kal **8576 Lehvak Kal **8577 Pahrak Kal **8578 Gahlok Kal ***Contained instructions with Gahlok Kal, Lehvak Kal and Kohrak Kal to build an alternate model. ***Contained instructions with Tahnok Kal, Nuhvok Kal and Pahrak Kal to build an alternate model. Not included in storyline, but assumed it exists. *'Rahkshi' **8587 Panrahk **8588 Kurahk **8589 Lerahk **8590 Guurahk **8591 Vorahk **8592 Turahk ***Included instructions with Pahnrak,Guurahk and Vorahk to build an alternate model. ***Included instructions with Kurahk,Lerahk and Turahk to build an alternate model. *'Collectibles' **8598 Krana Nuva ***Contained two Kanohi Nuva and three krana **8599 Krana Kal ***Contained two Kanohi Nuva and three krana-kal **8580 Kraata ***Contained three kraata. *'Other' **10023 Master builder set. *'Box sets' ** 8581 Kopeke ** 8582 Matoro ** 8583 Hahli ** 8584 Hewkii ** 8585 Hafu ** 8586 Macku ***Includes instruction to build two alternate models. Neither are included in the storyline. *'Titans' **8593 Makuta **8594 Jaller and Gukko **8595 Takua and Pewku **8596 Takanuva **10201 Takutanuva ***Contained sets Makuta and Takanuva. 2004 *'Toa Metru' **8601 Vakama **8602 Nokama **8603 Whenua **8604 Nuju **8605 Onewa **8606 Matau *** Instructions included inside the "The Darkness Below" book show how to make the Krahka form of all six fused Toa Metru. *'Box sets' **8607 Nuhrii **8608 Vhisola **8609 Tehutti **8610 Ahkmou **8611 Orkahm **8612 Ehrye *'Collectible' **8613 Kanoka Disk Launcher Pack ***Included two random Kanoka Disks and a Kanoka Disk Launcher. *Vahki **8614 Nuurakh **8615 Bordakh **8616 Vorzakh **8617 Zadakh **8618 Rorzakh **8619 Keerakh Inluded instructions to make Kranua from Nuurakh, Rorzakh, and Zadakh, and to make Kraahu from Bordakh, Vorzakh, and Keerakh. *'Titans' **8623 Krekka **8622 Nidhiki **8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk **Ultimate Dume ***contains Krekka, Nidhiki, Turaga Dume, and an exclusive mask. 2005 *'Collectible' **8748 Rhotuka Spinners *'Box Sets' **4868 Gaaki **4869 Pouks **4870 Kualus **4871 Norik **4872 Bomonga **4873 Iruini *'Toa Hordika' **8736 Toa Hordika Vakama **8737 Toa Hordika Nokama **8738 Toa Hordika Whenua **8739 Toa Hordika Onewa **8740 Toa Hordika Matau **8741 Toa Hordika Nuju *'Visorak' **8742 Vohtarak **8743 Boggarak **8744 Oohnorak **8745 Roporak **8746 Keelerak **8747 Suukorak *'Special Edition Toa Hagah' **8762 Toa Iruini **8763 Toa Norik *'Titans' **8755 Keetongu **8756 Sidorak **8761 Roodaka **10203 Voporak ***Consisted of Keetongu, Sidorak, and Roodaka sets *'Extra' **6620 500 piece set *'Playsets' **8757 Visorak Battle Ram **8758 Tower of Toa **8759 The Battle of Metru Nui **8769 Visorak's Gate 2006 *'Box sets' **8721 Velika **8722 Kazi **8723 Piruk **8724 Garan **8725 Balta **8726 Dalu *'Piraka' **8900 Reidak **8901 Hakann **8902 Vezok **8903 Zaktan **8904 Avak **8905 Thok *'Collectible' **8719 Zamor Spheres *'Toa Inika' **8727 Toa Jaller **8728 Toa Hahli **8729 Toa Nuparu **8730 Toa Hewkii **8731 Toa Kongu **8732 Toa Matoro *'Titans' **8734 Brutaka **8733 Axonn **8626 Irnakk ***contains Thok, Vezok, and Reidak sets **8625 Umbra **8764 Vezon and Fenrakk **10204 Vezon and Kardas ***contains Axonn, Brutaka, Vezon and Fenrakk sets *'Playsets' **8892 Piraka Outpost **8893 Lava Chamber Gate **8894 Piraka Stronghold **8624 Race for the Mask of Life 2007 *'Matoran/Hydruka' **8929 Defilak **8930 Dekar **8931 Thulox **8932 Morak *'Barraki' **8916 Takadox **8917 Kalmah **8918 Carapar **8919 Mantax **8920 Ehlek **8921 Pridak *'Collectible' **8934 Squid Ammo *'Titans' **8922 Gadunka **8923 Hydraxon **8924 Maxilos and Spinax **8935 Nocturn **8939 Lesovikk **8940 Karzahni *'Toa Mahri' **8910 Kongu **8911 Jaller **8912 Hewkii **8913 Nuparu **8914 Hahli **8915 Matoro *'Playsets' **8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol **8926 Toa Undersea Attack **8927 Toa Terrain Crawler 2008 *'Matoran' **8698 Vultraz **8944 Tanma **8945 Solek **8946 Photok **8947 Radiak **8948 Gavla **8949 Kirop **8954 Mazeka *Toa Phantoka/Mistika **8685 Kopaka Nuva **8686 Lewa Nuva **8687 Pohatu Nuva **8688 Gali Nuva **8689 Tahu Nuva **8690 Onua Nuva *Makuta Phantoka/Mistika **8691 Antroz **8692 Vamprah **8693 Chirox **8694 Krika **8695 Gorast **8696 Bitil *'Titans' **8697 Toa Ignika **8699 Takanuva **8952 Mutran and Vican **8953 Icarax *'Vehicles' **8941 Rockoh T3 **8942 Jetrax T6 **8943 Axalara T9 Category:Sets